Awakening
by XPureBloodedPrincessX
Summary: Due to the upcoming continuation of Vampire Knight Manga, Ive decided to start a story that picks up right after Yuuki's transformation. "…and as I looked up at that man, 10 years of solitude came rushing back…like a rushing wave taking everything in its path. Like a fire leaking out of a burning fortress…rushing to devour my soul"
1. A Fire Anew

Author Disclaimer: In light of the Renewed "Vampire Knight" Manga coming up this summer, I've rekindled my Passion for this series and decided to write my humble fan's version and twists on how I believe this series should have headed beginning with Yuuki's Awakening. I DO NOT owe any of Matsuri Hino's wonderful characters. Always and forever will be a fan of hers, her writing, and her art. Thank you.

Warning: Possible Spoilers ahead. Some material may not be suitable for audiences under 18.

 _Italics: Thoughts or flashbacks_

Underlined: Actions

 **The Fire Burns Anew: Chapter 1**

 ** _Cold_** _…_

 _'Was this beyond my control since the beginning?'_

 ** _Snow…_**

 _'Pure and white but so cruel'_

 ** _Blood._**

 _'what is staining the white snow…it has a nice smell…"_

"Yuuki…Wake up…"

 _…and as I looked up at that man, 10 years of solitude came rushing back…like a rushing wave taking everything in its path. Like a fire leaking out of a burning fortress…rushing to devour my soul_

 _"_ This person is the most precious daughter of the Kurans, and she is also my sister…and my fiancée. So Zero…what will you do?" Piercing red eyes looked up at fierce grey ones.

Kaname looked up at the broken boy holding the bloody rose, a worthy weapon. But the boy holding it, clenched fists and all, looked like the world around him had collapsed.

As the Vampire king's figure faded in the distance, walking away carrying the small figure of the woman he was so familiar with, Zero felt a last pull tearing at his chest area. Anger, confusion, resentment…Vampires.

 _'Ha...this is nothing new, Zero. It's normal now, right? Vampires taking everything you have. Every. Last. Bit.'_

"Zero!" Chairman Cross called from a distance. Looking at Zero's figure, his head lowered, his weapon hanging weakly from his hand. Like coming from a long lost war…defeated

"Zero, I knew you wouldn't harm that girl. Look, I hmmm." _Hesitation_

"You know, I guess now that you know everyt-"

"You Knew!...You Knew everything and yet! And yet…you kept us close." The last words uttered faintly, Zero's knees were giving up at this point. The soldier reveling his battle scars…

"Zero…just, don't do anything you will regret. I'll leave you now. Come home later. We can talk properly then"

* * *

 _'This man's blood rushing through his body'_

"Yukki…" Kaname uttered the words as if speaking to a wounded child. Laying in front of him was his precious girl he had bowed that woman to protect. The woman who had given her life for her little girl and made her human. The hope that she would live a happy life as a human…kaname understood that hope and was torn apart at the sight of his precious girl laying unconscious.

 _'I'm sorry…yukki'_

She began to breathe sharper. As if gasping for air she awoke wide-eyed staring straight up.

"what?.." a gentle, hoarse voice escaped her throat.

"..ah..Senpai? did you say something? It's weird…like I heard your voice in my head…"

 _'right…this person in front of me…my brother…'_

Gentle pained dark eyes observed her. As she began sitting up from the small bed, she began feeling the heat of her body and racing mind overtake her… _dizzy._

"Yuuki, for me to have done this to you, I'm sorry. I couldn't talk without leaving you confused. I have brought you back into this state. A never-ending hunger and doom. I'm sorry."

"Senpai! I mean…" Looking around the room, she wondered what she should call him. After all, he IS her brother, but this person was so distant a moonlight ago. How can she address him? Noticing her confusion and weak state, he began to slowly move his head over hers, whispering slowly,

"Don't push yourself. There is no one else to blame for this than me. Your life as a human ended now, Yuuki. But for the sake of your parents, whom loved you very much, take your time and remember everything and the purpose for you being here. I'm not going anywhere." Kaname spoke the last sentence failtly.

A few moments of silence where held and then Aido entered the room, "Kaname Sama, the day time students are excused on vacation. But the night class is experiencing unrest at the moment…errr."

Noticing his curious disposition, Kaname stood from the bed, "Aido, thank you for your hard work today. I will be speaking with Chairman cross. Yuuki, I will be back shortly, and if you could please allow Aido to remain by your side, I would appreciate it. The school has unwanted visitors to take care of…" His gaze darkened as he said the last words. He took a few moments to observe Yuuki's state and then gently grasped Aido's shoulder on his way out.

Aido froze at the king pureblood's contact. This Aido knew, can only be interpreted as a serious sign of trust. A precious duty befallen on Aido's hands.

Yuuki finally stood on the cold hardwood floor, "AH! Cross, ahhh I mean…" silence. "So you are Kaname Sama's sister. Heh, no one in a million years could've suspected that. Even I, who've spent so much time observing Kaname Sama."

"Aido Senpai…I need to go to find Zero. You know, he saw everything unfold like this. I need to talk to him and-"

"Cross!" _wait_. "Yuuki Sama…with all due respect but is this the best time to think about your classmate? I know he's important to you but you're putting me in a difficult position here..you know what he thinks of us. Of creatures like you."

Silence and intense eye contact was held.

Finally, a defeated Aido gave in, "Ahhhhh! Okay, fine. But the only way I can let you go is if I stay no more than 3 feet apart from you! You hear that? Ah? Wait! Your shoes! Dammit"

* * *

The dark shades in Zero's room where fighting hard to keep the sunlight out.

Zero, sitting down on the cold floor stared at the picture of Yuuki and him. A cheerful smile peaking through Zero's stern shoulders. Bloody Rose in his hands, he stared down at it weakly.

'how long have I been holding you? What am I going to do?'

And as soon as his thought finished he sensed a unique presence; A presence that can only belong to a pureblood…but this one, this one was intermixed with a familiar intoxicating scent. A scent that drove him mad and furious to belong to her. ' _only human thing about me was in her. What now? The world is going mad.'_

"Zero." Her voice sounded the same. The same as that girl he loved. The same voice.

This sparked his madness even more.

"Leave! Why did you think you can come here?"

Leaning closely against the door, she spoke gently and carefully, "Zero. If you could please…wait. Listen to me. I make this request only. I am a vampire. And I know how you feel about that. I know your feelings better than anyone about that. Better yet, I am one of the most hated creatures. I myself still can't believe that either…Even when I thought of becoming a vampire in the hands of Kaname Senpai, I never thought I could betray you like I have now…Zero?"

"If you are done. You can leave now."

And just like that, Yuuki understood the door separating her from Zero now was not the only door that was keeping her from him. There was an invisible door, and she could not find the key to reach Zero

 _So far away_

Facing Aido who was leaning against the nearby hallway wall, Yuuki began to walk away from the dormitory and feeling the coldness of the new day, she began to absorb everything she was feeling inside. She did not understand how she was supposed to feel. Aido Approached and placed small delicate shoes on the ground. Guiding her feet into them, he felt the warmth of a tear fall on him..

"To see a pureblood cry is unspoken of."

" There's a lot of things a pureblood cant do right?" Looking down at him helpless, Aido could do no more than stay silent. That thing she cant do. What is it?

* * *

"Kaname. We have been expecting you" Ichijou announced. Next to him was a silent Ruka. Struggling with her thoughts she could not look up to face him. She stood and politely bowed as Kaname proceeded into the halls of the night dormitory.

"Shiki is slowly recovering but took a severe blow. Rima is watching over him but won't allow anyone in…I think, especially you."

"hmm, I see. Rima is a good girl. What she has done for Shiki is right, not letting any purebloods near him, that is. So he was able to recover his original body?"

"Who? Oh! Ah yes. We are talking about HIM now. He has escaped thanks to the help of the Kiryu twin. He is strong now Kaname. He almost killed Shiki, his own son, to recover his body. But he will be needing more blood now, stronger blood. Kaname, now will be the time to find him."

As Kaname started to exit, Ruka called for his attention.

"Kaname Sama…"

"Ruka."

Head lowered she spoke in a frail tone, "I would like to apologize to you. For making this more difficult for you. I am a stupid woman really. To have thought that one day you'd look to me-"

"Ruka. You have done nothing wrong. Don't look towards the past. Your future is more important than ever now."

With a sharp gasp of air, Ruka nooded and smiled weakly for the first time.

As he walked away, he paused for a second, "Ruka, I trust you."

End Chapter

* * *

Author's Note: So YES! Obviously this chapter is very much similar to the original manga, NEXT chapter you will start to notice many different things. Starting with Rido, The king Vampire. Can he be defeated that easily? I don't know, we will see ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Wondering Through Time

**Author's note and disclaimer** : Okay! Finally, Chapter 2 is here! Thank you for all of you who are following this story. I would like to say…on a quite serious note, Please don't read if you absolutely hate/dislike Kaname's character so much that you could never possibly erase the image Hino has given us of him. I love him and his darkness…I'll try my best to give him justice. Now, ONTO the chapter. Enjoy! I DO NOT own any of Matsuri Hino's wonderful Characters.

 _Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks_

Underlined: Actions

 **Chapter 2: "Wondering Through Time"**

 **Location: Night Dormitory**

 **Time: 7:46Pm**

"How long has it been?"

"Six months Shiki…" Rima looked up from her Manga at Shiki. He had awoken from his heavy slumber no more than 5 hours ago. He laid in bed rest and hardly spoke, lost in thoughts. She had not left his side since that day….the day everything changed…

"How long?"

"Six months that you've been asleep. Is it that shocking to you?"

"No, I mean how long has it been since Aido has been creepily staring down at me? Sorry, it's kinda creepy"

Aido changed his worrisome expression to one of complete unamusement, "What! I came in here to check on you and see if you're really back to your old self and THIS is how I get received? It is really you after all."

Shiki stopped listening to Aido mid-sentence. He had been taunted with nightmares about that man. The man he never called father. The man who acknowledged him as nothing more than a weapon…a means to an end…

" _Shiki, My son, Lend me your body."_

"Shiki…" A worried Rima was now staring straight at him, close to proximity. Touching his forehead, she checked for a temperature and addressed him once more, "Is your mind in the right place?"

"….Yes. But tell me, I can hardly remember. How did that man give me this injury that I was not able to heal? Pureblood's after all are scary creatures. No, Kurans might just be the scariest of them all-"

Standing rapidly at the taboo words coming out of Shiki's mouth, Aido proclaimed, "You must really not be on your right mind after all to speak of the Kurans like that! This is not you, Shiki! Kaname Sama has always been kind to you and this is how you repay him?!"

A moment of silence was held and finally Shiki let out a chuckle followed by a wince caused by the still- healing injury on his ribcage.

"After all Aido, you are still creepy…Speaking of dorm president, I guess I should go talk and apologize about the damage I've…I mean, that man has caused with my body."

"Dorm leader understands everything." Rima slowly arose from bed and continued, " That man who almost took your life to reclaim his is still out there. He possessed your body and then got you close enough to his sleeping real one. He tried to devour your life there and you fought against him. Somehow, that blood that runs in you is strong enough to fight that man. He left that injury in your ribs and left you for dead, Shiki. Dorm leader has disappeared Six months ago in order to go find him…He even left that girl here."

"That girl?" Shiki looked back and forth at his friends. Rima and Aido exchanged worried eye glances. I guess it was now time to explain everything from the beginning…

* * *

"The only place you are safe. The ONLY place you will be safe is this place, Yuuki….Sama. Kaname sama knows that and that is why he left you here" Rima spoke gently and looked down at the pitiful petite figure of the naked woman sitting on the floor, arms around knees, in front of a large mirror.

"See how pale you've gotten from not drinking your blood tablets? I cannot possibly phantom the thirst you must be going through."

Aside from losing weight and growing her hair long, Yuuki also appeared paler and paler each day. She had grown bangs under her eyes and a tired girl stared back at her from the mirror. Is this the beauty that really descends on a vampire princess?

"If Kaname sama gets back…what will I do? How can he see his sister like this? I understand you are upset you can't leave this room but it is because you are like a baby now, do you understand? Yuuki Sama, Are you listening to me?! Argghh, Look, Drink these and get dressed, or should I do that for you again?!"

"Ruka." A soft voice escaped her lips. "I really appreciate it really. But how can I drink such awful things! It tastes awful!"

Ruka, seeing the lively expression from the pureblood princess, could not help but smile. Nobody knew about her existence besides the Nobles closest to Kaname, his trusted friends. She could not imagine the pain Yuuki felt from discovering her parents were dead, and the burden as Kaname's sister and fiancée.

Once Ruka left, Yuuki felt the world around her collapse again.

 _...It's dark. Pitch black._

Laying on the floor wrapping a small blanket around her, she wondered about Kaname's whereabouts and her parent's sacrifice to make her a human again. Her mind was filled with thoughts about her kind father whom devoted his life to his family until his last dying breath. She thought about her mother's arms at night cradling her and how much she must've suffered to make her human.

She also thought about that man

… _that scary man who wants to eat me…_

and how ever since her awakening, she had been plagued with nightmares of his hands reaching her…blood everywhere

 _Kaname Senpai…Where are you? Are you feeling lonely? Are you safe? Did you find my uncle?_ Hesistation.

The familiar itching sensation arouse from the back of her throat. This night was different. This night, it was different. She felt her throat burning with thirst. Her fangs were now fully developed but she could not use them, she felt scared…

 _I never thought I could experience this sensation. It's different than needing water_ …It was…the embodiment of YEARNING

And just like that, her mind raced to Zero

 _Are you also here now? Are you feeling the same? Are you thirsty Zero?_

Tonight, she wanted to see him, to talk to him.

She wept on the floor until she heard a distinct tapping on her balcony window. _Tap. Tap…tap. Tap._

She stood and grabbed a nearby robe to cover herself. Slowly, she walked towards the window.

Standing outside was Maria Kurenai. The pretty vampire had been admitted to the night class once again and had been well accepted by all the nobles as one of them.

"Maria…san"

Taking a deep bow, she flushed red and proceeded to speak, quite cautiously, "Ahh, Sorry for me coming in through here. Ummm. Yuuki S-Sama. I need to speak with you. I'm Maria Kurenai and-"

"Yes, I know who you are and I am happy to see you looking so lively. I've heard you've been accepted once again into the school, congratulations…Ah, and please just call me Yuuki, It feels weird and all…you know…being called Sama…" Yuuki scratched her head. She really did not feel comfortable being called Sama by Vampires.

Blushing even harder now, Maria Bowed again, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me call you that, umm Y-Yuuki. You see, I could not come in through the front door because someone might see me talking to you. The subject, You know, is quite delicate. Ichiru has disappeared six months ago, and Zero is quite disturbed by it all. Zero has gone mad, Yuuki. He thinks something bad has happened to his brother. He's being contained by chairman in one of the chambers underground. He's thirsting quite bad and is in a weak state. Ive offered my blood…but he doesn't want to see anyone if it isn't his brother. Please! Im begging you to help Zero so he may be able to escape sanely and go find ichiru. I know he'll listen to you. If you can give him your blood… I'm quite helpless. My weak body wont permit I leave this place..Please."

Yuuki was immediately shaken by news of Zero's state. She knew he would be thirsty, but to be contained in a chamber, just how bad did it get?

* * *

By morning Yuuki had dressed in her daytime school uniform and had climbed out of her balcony. It was the first time in 6 months wearing this, and it made her a bit nostalgic… _I feel a bit human again_ …Everyone was asleep by this time, so she saw her only way to escape was to do so when the sun was out. Painfully piercing her eyes, walking in the sunlight was harder than she had anticipated.

She knew Ichijo and Kain Guard the surrounding premises at times, so she understood the risks of being caught. She held her anti-vampire baton close strapped to her thigh, even though it stung her as well, she could at least use it against any impending outsiders.

Reaching the daytime dormitories, she noticed a few day class girls going in and out of classes, she ran past them with precaution of not being noticed and reached the main dormitories and headed through the dark halls into the basement tunnels, the chambers Chairman used in his days as hunter to incarcerate dangerous vampires. This was the place she could find Zero…

She used her baton to open the anti-vampire lock and started to wonder through the darkened halls

"Zero…"

Breathing heavily a ragged Zero weakly looked up. His white shirt had been untucked and a few buttons has been opened. He sat in the dark corner with his hair over his eyes. "Ha. I was really wondering if what Kuran said was true. So he really did leave you alone."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** wow, so now we have the second meeting of Zero and Yuuki with Yuuki as a vampire. How will their conversation evolve. What are Kaname's reasons for leaving his sister alone?! AND where did he really go? A lot must be wondering through your head. Next Chapter will be here soon. Stay Tuned!

Much love.


End file.
